Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Byrd, Lamont FOA Number RFA-ES-19-003 Program Summary/Abstract (HDPTP) Project Title: International Brotherhood of Teamsters Hazmat Disaster Preparedness Training Program Application Organization Name: International Brotherhood of Teamsters Address: 25 Louisiana Avenue, NW Washington, DC 20001 Project Director Name: Lamont Byrd Contact Phone Number: 202-624-6960 Email Address: lbyrd@teamster.org Website: teamsterworkertrainingprogram.org Grant Program Funds Requested: $1,360,810 The International Brotherhood of Teamsters (IBT) Consortium is applying for funding to conduct comprehensive health and safety training under the HDPTP to build institutional competency, increase community resilience, and create a sustainable worker health and safety training program. Workers and community members engaged in disaster response/recover activities encounter myriad occupational hazards such as: working at heights, in excavations, heavy lifting, falling objects, electrical hazards, and exposures to chemicals. Consequently, it is critically important for these workers and community members to receive training to ensure that they are able to identify occupational hazards and able to take actions to protect themselves, their coworkers and the surrounding environment. The IBT Consortium proposes to recruit workers within the targeted population through relationships and partnerships with employers, unions, community-based organizations, and 10 regional training centers to conduct 295 classes for 4,455 workers during the 5-year funding period. The IBT Consortium is in a unique position to deliver relevant, high quality health and safety training to workers due to our infrastructure, mobile training capability, staffing, extensive experience, and expertise. The long term objectives and specific aims of the IBT Consortium are to increase worker, community, and environmental safety and resilience by training workers to safely respond to natural disasters. IBT Consortium Page 1 Program Summary-Abstract (HDPTP)